In The Heart
by vulpixfairy
Summary: Summary: For May 8, Mother's Day. This is sort of a follow up of my first fic called 'To Where You Are'. Ryo spies on Dee visiting and leaving an old letter on Mother Lane's grave...


Disclaimer: I do not own everything of FAKE as they all belong to Sanami Matoh. The poem belongs to me tho.

Author's note: I thought this would be a good opportunity to put my current fic on hold to quickly do this story for Mother's Day. I dedicate this story for my mother who is all the way back in Indonesia while I'm studying overseas. For her support and her mothering, I wouldn't have made it this far, experiencing uni life in Sydney. Mum, this is for you.

Summary: For May 8, Mother's Day. This is sort of a follow up of my fic called 'To Where You Are'. Ryo spies on Dee visiting and leaving a letter on Mother's grave...

* * *

In The Heart

Dee smiled softly as he trailed his fingers on the velvety white petals of the roses he left in a small base upon the gravestone of his beloved surrogate mother. The young cop was sitting before a gravestone that had her name in-scripted elegantly on it.

After coming to terms that she was no longer alive in this world and finding solace in Ryo's embrace, he came to visit her grave regularly just like he did with Jess. Although her memories would alive in his heart, he knew that he would always feel a sting of pain each time he thought of her. But he knew that he had so much to live for and he would do it to the fullest for the ones he loved especially for the old nun who believed so much in him to become the person he was now.

"Well, I'd better get home soon, Penguin. It was good to visit you again. I have something else for you too," Dee reached into his trench coat and pulled out a letter in a loose envelope, both were slightly yellow with age. The smile turned into a melancholy one and a tear appeared in his eye, "Look what I found for you, Penguin. The Mother's Day card I gave you three years ago. You still kept it in your chest in your room after all these years. I thought by then, you would've forgotten. I was thinkin' that you might want to see it again and bring it with you...if that was possible. But anyway, I'll come and visit you again, Ryo must be looking for me. Love you, Penguin..."

* * *

Little did the cop in his grieving knew that he WAS really spied on by his lover and partner. Ryo had been worried that Dee hadn't reached home after his morning shift so he decided to look for him. Just when he was about to voice his presence, he had stopped because of the name imprinted on the gravestone Dee was kneeling before. He knelt behind one of the larger headstones, knowing that the younger man couldn't see him. 

The light haired brunette observed his partner closely when he saw the yellowed envelope. Ryo's heart softened when he saw how much sentimental value was in the letter as he watched Dee placed a gentle kiss on the paper and placed it carefully on the grave, tucking it within the white roses he had brought. He saw the tear in the jaded irises of his eyes when Dee turned around to leave. It shone on his cheek before Dee flicked it away. Ryo stayed still, hearing the faded noises of Dee's shoes shuffling on the grass, progressively leading towards the exit.

Ryo picked himself out of his hiding place and went to the gravestone that Dee was kneeling before.

* * *

"Hi Mother Lane, I just came to pay my respects. I can still see Dee misses you terribly..." 

Ryo found the envelope tucked in the roses. He carefully extracted it and examined it slowly, feeling the featherlight weight. The flap was open, it was as if it was inviting the cop to uncover what treasures lie within. Although he knew about Dee's past, he was still curious as to how much the deceased nun meant so much to his young lover.

"I hope you don't mind me looking at it, Dee," Ryo whispered to himself before turning to the headstone with a small grin, "I hope you don't mind too, Mother."

Ryo knelt down as he gently flipped open the envelope and peek what was inside. The paper of the envelope was thin and light, smelling like sweet cedar. He saw a more yellowed and aging piece of card, which looked like it was colored baby blue and purple back in its earlier days. He pulled it out carefully and examined it, placing the envelope nearby. He saw traces of writing inside and opened it.

'A poem?' his dark eyes widened, 'In Dee's writing...May...Mother's Day...'

His widened eyes softened shortly after as he read the fading handwriting:

"There are no words  
To ever describe  
How important you are  
In my life, Mother Lane

You were blessed with riches  
Yet your heart is pure as gold  
Set in a mould of charity  
To come to caring for others  
Less fortunate  
Such as myself

Your smile  
Mixed with your frown  
Is my anchor to reality  
From your gentle caresses  
To your disgruntled shouts  
You have shown  
In more ways than one

The simple outlook of life  
You have strongly believed in  
Has been unconsciously passed onto me  
Where you helped me  
Push my life  
To the correct path of life  
Filled with love and honesty"

"Oh Dee..." Ryo smiled fondly at the sentimental value of the proses, "Hold on a minute..."

Ryo then noticed some stanzas written quite recently as the ink was darker than the fading ink on the first parts of the poem. The handwriting looked neater too.

"Your departure to the Heavens  
Has left a void in my heart and soul  
That not even my new family can replace  
For you are the constant in my childhood  
Other than Jess  
A father I didn't think I deserved

My memories of your warm smile  
And your gentle hugs  
And your soft voice  
Will always keep your spirit  
Alive in my heart

Although a reminder of your absence  
Will always bring a sting to my heart  
I will forever know that you  
Mother Lane  
The Penguin  
Will always be my guardian angel  
Watching me from above  
With a golden light  
In which you bask

I love you"

By the time, he was finished, Ryo was left with a tear in his eye.

"You should be proud of him, Mother Lane," Ryo whispered as he placed the card back into the envelope and tucked it back into the roses before turning to the gravestone with a smile, "It is because of you that you made Dee become the person he is today."

Ryo stood up, brushing off the grass that got stuck on his pants. He wiped away the tear.

"I guess I have to go, Dee will be the one to wonder where I have gone. Don't worry, he'll be fine, he always is...and your secret is safe with me..."

And it was as if the deceased nun has spoken her reply as the setting sun in the distance shone a ray onto the grave, illuminating the white roses and highlighting the letter nestled within the soft fragrant petals in an angelic glow.

The End

* * *

Author's note: I love you, mum, Happy Mother's Day! 


End file.
